gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light (WWII)
|view = 60% |country = |period = 1942 - 1945 |issued = |manufacturer = Avon Rubber, L&B Rubber, S.T.R |filter = Light I, IA & II}} The LAG, officially named the "Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light", was a mask originally designed due to pressure from Special Forces that ended up being the foundation of British Respirators until the 1960s. The Lightweight Mk I was first issued in 1942 to units in North Africa. After some time, the IA, II and finally IIA variants were introduced, the latter of which would serve for some time during the war and even following the war with the Danish. Designations The Light, Anti-Gas Respirator series is one of obscurity due to the little remaining information on the subject matter. However, from official documentation, it can be assumed that there were intially 5 models of the LAG before the end of the war and 2 more after the war (see the successor post). The designation of the mask can be found painted in white under the chin, however, there are cases were this may have faded over time, making identification impossible. To help with this, the following details explain the components found on each model of respirator. Notes: * Masks marked "A" used up-to-date components at the time (for example, the IA moved from the L1 to the L2 Valve Holder before the mask was officially designated "Mk. II") * Masks marked "Derm" used special rubber blends for those who suffered with various skin conditions. This likely is also the reason the L1 harnesses were not used due to the rubber content on them. * Masks marked "L.H." had right-mounted filter ports for left-handed shooters * Though not marked, some respirators stamped with a red dot on the supporting fabric are made from a synethic rubber as opposed to the standard black rubber. Components Mask The primary component of any mask is the faceblank (designated "mask" in Great Britain). There were three masks issued during the war, one of which carried on it's service until the 60s, perhaps even 70s. These masks are designated L1, L2 & L3. Each can be identified by the features below or by the designation which can be found bossed into the rubber inside the mask where the nose would be. L1 Mask: The L1 mask bares most resemblance to the British Civilian Duty Respirator in that it is constructor from thick-cut rubber and features a triangle-shaped boss on the nose which would have served as a mount for the exhale valve of the BCD Respirator. This mask features a single support beam inside the mask located above and between the eye-pieces. These masks were made in small, normal and large sizes and were featured in masks Mk. I, IA & III. L2 Mask: The L2 mask features a flat-nose and thinner-cut rubber, more-so like the Mk. V Anti-Gas, Respirator (GSR). These masks were made only in normal sizes which is why the L1 mask continued service for a while until the L3 faceblank began to replace them. The L2 also varies from the L1 in that it features two supporting beams at the top of the mask's interior. These masks are the most common as the majority of Danish M/45E export masks used these masks. They can be found used on Respirators Mk. II, IIA, IIIA and the "Derm" variants of these. L3 Mask: The L3 mask mostly resembles the L2 in that it features the flat "GSR-Type" nose and similar thickness in the rubber cut, however, the L3 mask was superior in that the rubber was now much more flexible and thus allowed for a better seal. These masks also feature some further improvements in that they use both a canvas reinforcement and an extra horizontal support bar around the nose area to keep the mask in better shape despite the increased flexibility. The L3 was also available in small, medium and large, rendering the L1 obsolete. This mask was favoured so much that the British Armed Forces continued to use it up until Service Respirator No. 6 transition. The L3 mask can easily be found on Respirators, Anti-Gas, Light Mk. 6 and 7, however, finding examples from the wartime has proven fruitless, thusfar. The LAG Mk. IV and V Respirators and their variants were the only ones known to have used these masks during the wartime by, at the latest, December 1944. Rubber Type The rubber type refers to the composition of the rubber or synthetic rubber used during the making of the masks. There were three variants during the war, the standard black rubber, the synthetic and the "derm" blend. These three were used on all three mask variants. The majority of masks use the typical black rubber however, due to some soldiers experiencing dermititis from the rubber, specialised masks were made from a brown-ish coloured rubber marked "derm". The synthetic blend is a mystery and no examples have yet been identified. The synthetic blend masks are said to have a red disk stamped onto the reinforcing canvas at the point of connection to the lower left or right harness-buckle. However, L3 masks using this blend are said to have had this stamp placed within the centre of the reinforcing canvas part at the nose. Holder, Valve & Valve, Outlet One of the largest misconceptons about the Light Anti-Gas series was that the Valve Holder was the identifying part of the mask. Whilst they do somewhat sync up, there are examples of Mk. I masks with L2 Valve Holers and Mk. II masks with L1 Valve Holders. There were, as is commonly known, only three types of Valve Holder but there were also two types of Outlet Valve. The first outlet valve was used in the L1 and L2 Valve Holders. The L1 Outlet Valve was compried of rubber whilst it's counterpart, the L2 Outlet Valve, was made of a translusent material of some kind. This type was used in the L3 Valve Holders. L1 Valve Holder: The L1 Valve Holder is unknown to a lot of collectors and likely missed fairly often due to it's similarlity at a glace to the L2. However, the L1 differs in that it features a central boss where there recessed crater of the L2 would be. These Valve Holders were used on some models of Mk. I and II Light Anti-Gas Respirator. The purpose of the design was supposedly to better accomodate the telephone mic that was in use at the time of the Mk. V GSR. The idea was that the mic could be loosely slotted into the recessed "moat" around the central boss. The L1 also features two holes around a bossed ring which served as drainage holes for liquid trapped inside the Valve Holder. L2 Valve Holder: The L2 Valve Holder, as mentioned above, differs from the L1 in that it simplifies the design by featuring a fully recessed central part and a thicker bossed ring which would work to gather liquids and dispose of them through the two drainage holes, not unlike the L1. It is rumoured that there was an improvement to resistence when exhaling but this is unlikely. To use comms with the L2 Valve Holder, the user could simply press microphones against the recess loosely. Though this version was used back with the Mk. IA Light Anti-Gas Respirator, it is unclear why both the L1 and L2 were used together as well as why the L2 and L3 were used together on Mk. IV and V Light Anti-Gas Respirators. It could be assumed that different branches of the Armed Forces retained certain older communication equipment and thus were required to retain the L1 rather than process to the L2 or L2 rather than progress to the L3 to allow for continued usage of said communication equipment. L3 Valve Holder: The L3 Valve Holder improved on the previous two generations in that now it featured a lot more holes from the inside of the mask (proven to reduce resistence on exhale), it featured the improved L2 Outlet Valve (which also helped project the voice better) and lastly featured a thread on the central boss which is said to have potentially allowed a specialised adapter to be screwed on for enhanced clairty when using comms. Harness There were two harnesses used on Light Anti-Gas Respirators during the war, the L1 and L2. These two harnesses are often confused with the No. 4 Mk. III and No. 4 Mk. II harnesses, used earlier in the war and on the homefront. The difference between the two similar looking duos is that the L models used a slightly different strap material to the No. 4s seen on the Civilian Duty and General Service Respirators. The L1 harness features a complex weave of strap through a rubberised back-plate. The L2, on the other hand, simplifies the design by simply connecting adjustable straps to a hexagonal head-pad. Both were used on Respirators, Anti-Gas Light Mk. I all through to Mk. V. The L1s were never used on "Derm" masks likely due to teh fact that the rubber on the head-pad could have also caused irriation when compared to the L2's canvas. Kit Contents Introductory Examples Contents of a typical Light, Anti-Gas Respirator (1942 pattern) kit as follows: * Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light Mk. IA Facepiece (early kits would contain Mk. I facepieces) *Light I or IA Filter & Sealing Plugs Mk. I *Mk. VI Outfit, Anti-Dimming (Impregnated Cloth) *No. 5 Ointment, Anti-Gas *Mk. III Eye-Shields, Anti-Gas *Cotton Waste (2 1/2 oz) *Light I Carrier Contents of a typical Light, Anti-Gas Respirator (1943-44 pattern) kit as follows: *Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light Mk. IIA Facepiece (Mk. IV L.H. for left-handed shooters) *Light II Filter & Sealing Plugs Mk. I *Mk. VI Outfit, Anti-Dimming (Impregnated Cloth) *No. 5 Ointment, Anti-Gas *Mk. III Eye-Shields, Anti-Gas *Cotton Waste (2 1/2 oz) *Light II Carrier (rarely a Light I carrier) It is also listed on a soldier's Anti-Gas Inspection Report that the soldier would also have been issued with an additional tin of No. 5 Ointment, two identity disks, an Anti-Gas booklet (shown in the image for this section), "Detectors, Gas, Ground" and the Inspection Report itself. In the report, soldiers are instructed to carry both the booklet and report on them in the haversack at all times. Contents of a typical Light, Anti-Gas Respirator (1944-45 pattern) kit as follows: * Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light Mk. IIIA Facepiece (Mk. V L.H. for left-handed shooters) * Light II Filter & Sealing Plugs Mk. I * No. 6 Ointment, Anti-Gas *Mk. III Eye-Shields, Anti-Gas *Cotton Waste (2 1/2 oz) *Light II Carrier Container (Canister/Filter) The Lightweight filter included is comprised of three layers, one being charcoal and the other two being either fully resin-impregnated wool or fabric or, they would contain one of each. When not in use, two pieces of cork, designated Plugs, Sealing Mk. I, attached by fabric, would be placed in the hole at the bottom of the filter and the other would sit inside the mask in the intake-area to help prevent water entering the filter whilst in transit. There were two types of filter used on the LAGs during the war, the Light I and Light II. Both filters should have L1/L2, No. 1/2 or Light I/II written or engraved on/into the top and base of the container. The filters do vary a little in shape. The Light II container can be reconised by it being sealed and having a lip around the base. The Light I container did not have a lip and supposedly was made of two filters taped together. The Light I came in two variants, the Light I and IA. The I, along with charcoal contained a fabric and cotton pad whereas the IA contained two fabric pads. The Light II container, in comparison, contained only cotton. It is also worth noting that Light II Containers featuring a white painted dot (as seen on the example here) contain a special charcoal mix (details currently unknown though it is implied through an archived document title that the mix included copper). Note the the picture to the left is depicting the top and bottom of the Light II container, NOT a Light I and II. The documented diagram above is the only current representation of a Light I & IA filter. Carrier Lightweight Mk IIs came in Light II carriers featuring a two outer pockets for instructions and the No. V Ointment, Anti-Gas. Inside the carrier is a small slot to hold a card envelope full of Anti-Gas goggles. To the bottom of the carrier, a small pouch and loop can be seen which hold the Outfit, Anti-Dimming Mk VI and the strap when the mask was mounted on webbing (typically to the left of the soldier). The less common Light I carrier varies from the Light II in a few ways. The most notable is that the webbing-made tab on the Light II carrier was made of canvas on the Light I and also a little thinner. The Light I also featued a 3/4 inch loop for the tab to fit through which is smaller than the Light II's 1 inch loop. History and Use Second World War Following the success of the Porton Down "Self-Contained Respirator", a prototype respirator based on the Mk IV and Mk V General Service Respirators, the Lightweight Mk I was swiftly issued in 1942. Various changes to parts were introduced over time with the Army Ordnance Services being responsible for the repairs and upgrades of these masks. By the end of the war, five key models were created with a grand total of 17 variants, each with their own unqiue designations (see above). Post war Following the end of the Second World War, during the 1960s, Denmark required cheap masks for Civil Defence purposes and purchased a considerable amount of Lightweight Mk IIA masks as well as British Lightweight Mk IIIs, Canadian C2-1s and even made an unlicensed copy of the Lightweight Mk VI (see more information on the respective pages for these masks). These masks seem to have all been designated M/45, with the British masks being designated M/45E. Each M/45 kit would come with a Light Mk II carrier, a reproduction of the original British filter and a new set of instructions printed for the mask. References * Regulations for Army Ordnance Services Part 8: Respirators, Anti-Gas, Light (Command of the Army Council) * Various posts on the War-Relics Forum * Various Document Descriptions from the British National Archives * British Military Respirators and Anti-Gas Equipment of the Two World Wars - Thomas Mayer-Maguire & Brian Baker (though the official sources disprove a lot of the information in this book) Gallery MKII Kit 2.jpg|Two Light Mk IIAs with Light II Carrier and Kit Inside MKII.jpg|Inside Light Mk IIA (L2 mask) L2 Canister.jpg|Light Mk II Container MKII Side.jpg|Light Mk IIA Side View (L&B Rubber) MKII 2.jpg|Light Mk IIA Facepiece Ointment No. V.jpg|Ointment, Anti-Gas No. 5 Ointment No. V 2.jpg|Ointment, Anti-Gas No. 5 Interior Anti-dimming MK6.jpg|Outfit, Anti-Dimming Mk VI Eyeshields MK3.jpg|Eyeshields, Anti-Gas Mk III Light Anti-Gas Respirator Mk II Full Kit (Baroque4Days).jpg|Light Anti-Gas Respirator Mk IIA (1943 Pattern) Full Kit British Light II Canister.jpg|Top and bottom of the Light II Container L1 & L2 LAG Faceblank Comparison on LAG Mk II masks.png|Comparison between the L1 and L2 faceblank (LAGs Mk. IA & IIA shown) Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:United Kingdom Category:Denmark